Batman (Anime)
''Batman ''is an Japanese animated television series based on the fictional DC Comics character of the same name. Plot A 23 year old Bruce Wayne starts the slow journey to becoming the batman Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Akio Otsuka - Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Fumi Hirano - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Hyosei - Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillian Isley *Megumi Hayashibara - Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Miki Ito - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Takashi Onozuka - Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Tessho Gensa - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot English Cast *Cree Summer - Huntress/Helena Bertinelli, Lady Shiva *Dan Castellaneta - Ventriloquist and Scarface/Arnold Wesker *Dee Bradley Baker - Man-Bat/Dr. Kirk Langstrom *Diedrich Bader - Hush/Dr. Thomas Elliot, Victor Zsasz, KGBeast/Anatoli Knyazev, Prometheus *Eric Bauza - Professor Milo *Fred Tatasciore - Ra's al Ghul *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Batwoman/Katherine Kane *J.B. Blanc - Bane *Jeff Bennett - Detective Harvey Bullock, Ace the Bat-Hound, Alberto Falcone, Rupert Thorne, Catman/Thomas Blake, David Cain, Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, Zatara *Jennifer Hale - Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillian Isley, Talia al Ghul, Zatanna *Jess Harnell - Alfred Pennyworth, Robin/Red Hood/Jason Todd *Jim Ward - Joe Chill, Mayor Hamilton Hill, Thomas Wayne, Calendar Man/Julian Gregory Day, Roland Daggett, Lock-Up/Lyle Bolton *John DiMaggio - Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Kari Wahlgren - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Baby Doll/Mary Dahl, Nora Fries *Keith Ferguson - Sal Maroni, Firefly/Garfield Lynns, Clayface/Matt Hagen, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucius Fox, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Clayface/Basil Karlo, Aaron Cash, Clock King/Temple Fugate *Laraine Newman - Martha Wayne *Liam O'Brien - Carmine Falcone *Maria Canals Barrera - Renee Montoya *Mark Hamill - The Creeper/Jack Ryder, Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane, Professor Hugo Strange, Deathstroke/Slade Wilson, Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold, Dr. Jason Woodrue *Maurice LaMarche - Commissioner James Gordon, Crispus Allen, Gillian B. Loeb *Phil LaMarr - Azrael/Michael Lane, Killer Moth/Drury Walker, Maxie Zeus *Richard Moll - Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Scott Menville - Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Stockard Channing - Dr. Leslie Thompkins *Tara Strong - Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon, Vicki Vale, Holly Robinson *Taylor Lautner - Robin/Tim Drake *Tom Kane - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries, Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch, Quincy Sharp *Tom Kenny- Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, The Riddler/Edward Nigma, Deadshot/Floyd Lawton, Tony Zucco, Bat-Mite *Troy Baker - The Joker, Detective Arnold John Flass *Wil Wheaton - Anarky/Lonnie Machin *Tom Kenny - Tweedledum and Tweedledee/Dumfree and Deever Tweed Characters Bruce Wayne: a young man who after the death of his parents runs away and trains his entire life. He returns at 23 claiming the family fortune and becoming a vigilante that is a very striped down versons of the batman suit.(It is just a ski Mask and a bullet proof vest) He soon decides he needs to become a symbol... the batman Harvey Dent: Gotham's white knight district attorney who joins Batman from his ski Mask days. Joker eventually captures him and burns half of his face traumatizing him at the end of season 1 he is married to Barbra Gordon det Gordon's daughter James Gordon: a seasoned detective who after a time of not trusting him eventually joins his son in law Harvey and batman on their crusade The joker: a psychotic terrorist who goes around in clown makeup Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Reception Trivia *This anime series uses elements from the DC Animated Universe, the Nolanverse series, and the Arkhamverse series. Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Batman Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Justice League Category:Mystery Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series